MVP
by thesheepishchild
Summary: Barnaby doesn't know what to do with the prize money from winning M.V.P. Antonio gives him a suggestion and he learns something new about his partner.   Set during the 10 months break.


First story about Tiger and Bunny. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything,

* * *

><p>"I bet that was one of your greatest moments" Antonio commented to Barnaby.<p>

The two were alone in the Heroes gym and were currently staring at the TV. The Mvp ceremony was being played and showed a happy Barnaby and a proud Kotetsu holding the trophy for Most Valuable Player.

"It was a nice way to end the season" He said modestly. He turned to Antonio and said with a small smile on his face "I didn't know that the old man had won MVP in his first year of being a hero"

Antonio's face fell. "He is the only hero that has won the title and did not show up to the ceremony. That's not a day he wants to remember" He hoped the kid got the message and stopped talking about it.

"So it would be wise not to bring up his first year of being a hero" Barnaby asked.

Antonio nodded his face still grim.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and he tried to switch to a different topic. "I was unaware of the other prizes that accompany the title of MVP" Barnaby looked at him with a smile. "I have no idea what to do with the prize money. I'll probably give it to a charity. It will be hard to pick which one though but I'm sure the old man will know a good-"

Barnaby stopped talking when he noticed Antonio was walking away to his duffel bag. He watched as he brought out his wallet and pulled out a small card. He was surprised when the man offered the card to him. He took it and read what it contained on it.

His stomach dropped and he now had a vague idea of what occurred on that day.

"I think Kotetsu would choose that charity, it's very close to his heart"

* * *

><p><em>Kotetsu was a man who was always aware of his surroundings.<em>

_Kotetsu was aware that someone was knocking on the door. He was aware that the bottle in his hand was not going to change anything. He was now aware that the knocking soon became banging._

_He knew that she was gone, and she was never coming back._

_"Kotetsu open the door" Someone yelled._

_He heard his phone's ringtone but he didn't move to answer the incoming call. He was hoping that he could fool everyone that he wasn't home by turning off all the lights._

_Here he was, the great 'Wild Tiger' sitting in the dark with a bottle of vodka in his hand and a piece of paper in the other. He ignored the burning in his throat and took another swig of the alcoholic drink. He felt it travel down his throat and settle uneasily in his stomach. Other than the burning feeling in his throat, his entire body felt numb._

_He didn't even jump when the sound of his door was being broken down erupted in the small apartment. He didn't answer the yells that was calling his name. He pressed himself closer to the wall and hoped that the person who was currently yelling like a crazed man wouldn't find him._

_When he saw the person turn into the hallway, he hoped that the dark would conceal him._

_It didn't. He stared at the larger man in front of him and the man stared back at him._

_"Is Kaede here" Antonio asked softly._

_He grabbed the almost empty bottle and swallowed it dry. He looked away from the man but shook his head to answer the question._

_"Good" Antonio said. Before he could defend himself he was grabbed by the shirt and thrown against the wall. The air was knocked out of him and his stomach lurched dangerously._

_Inches away from his friend's face, Antonio began to yell "Kotetsu what the hell is wrong with you. All your hard work for this entire season paid off and you won MVP. But do you even show up at the ceremony. No instead you get drunk, what would your wif-"_

_Antonio stopped talking as a fist collided with his cheek. He stepped back and his hold loosened. That one moment was all Kotetsu needed to get off the wall and sprint down the hallway. He was heading to the now destroyed door, but was tackled to the ground. He was pinned down on his back so he had to face Antonio._

_"Let me go you bastard" He screamed. He didn't even recognize his voice that was now hoarse and strangled._

_"What is going on with you? You won MVP, the money is yours. She is going to be ok, you can pay for the treatment" Antonio yelled at him, trying to talk some sense into his struggling friend. He stared down at his friend and was stunned to see the tears trailing down his face._

_"Here" Kotetsu said. His voice was hollow; the usual happy, idiotic tone of voice was gone. He reached the paper in his hand to Antonio. Antonio felt his stomach drop when he noticed the hand was shaking. He held the paper face down and with a deep breath he turned it over._

_Please don't let it be…Fuck._

_He didn't try to stop the tears that were now streaming down his face. He quickly got off his friend and embraced him as the sobs shook his friend's body._

_He let go of the paper. The death certificate fell onto the floor with Tomoe's name on it._

_Antonio stayed there all night holding his friend while he cried for his wife. Antonio cried too, for his deceased best friend and for Kotetsu._

_Kotetsu's reached his goal of becoming MVP so he could win the prize money. He could now afford the treatment for Tomoe's cancer. Tomoe was supposed to have beaten the disease and been Kotetsu's number one fan, just like she had promised. But life didn't listen to their plans._

* * *

><p>"Papa can you carry me" Kaede said softly.<p>

Kotetsu's grip on the steering wheel tightened when he realized Kaede was scared. Her tough façade was cracking as they reached the small community hospital.

"Of course sweetie" Kotetsu said. His own façade was up as he talked to his daughter. He parked the car and walked to the Kaede's side. He opened the door and hoisted her up in his arms. She threw his arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder.

Kotetsu felt his chest tighten at his daughter's actions. She was terrified for the test results and so was he. The two were silent as they walked into the hospital and they were escorted into a small room. Kaede sat on the exam table but made sure she held her papa's hand the entire time.

Kotetsu tried to coax her into talking but stopped when she started crying. He quickly picked her off the table and held her in his lap. He embraced her and told her that no matter what happened they were going to be fine and everything was going to be ok. While he held his daughter he silently pleaded that his daughter's test results came out negative.

'Please don't let my little girl have this horrible disease. I won't be able to continue living if I lose both of them'

The sound of a door opening made both of them sharply turn to the doctor that just into the room. The doctor smiled at them while she pulled out the necessary papers that held the test results. She noted that the child was already in tears and the father didn't look too far behind.

She read the notes and she was relieved that she didn't have to tell these two any bad news. With a smile she turned to the two and said "Well Kaede your tests came out negative and you won't have to take this test for another five years.

The doctor watched as the tears stopped and a huge smile came on the girl's face. The father on the other hand had the opposite effect as tears of joy fell down his face. He embraced his daughter and kissed her forehead. The doctor excused herself and went to her office.

When she entered her small office, the doctor fell into her chair. She was exhausted. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The small hospital that specialized in cancer testing and treatment was on the verge of closing down.

She didn't know how she was going to continue with this charitable hospital. Tears of frustration threatened to fall, as she thought of all the patients that would stop receiving treatments.

The founder of this charity, the hero Wild Tiger, was doing all he could to keep this charity standing. Recently more patients had filled this small hospital and it was taking a toll. The main rule of the charity was that no one was denied treatment but she didn't know how they would still be able to accept patients when money was tight.

As these thoughts ate away at her, a knock snapped her out of them. A young intern came inside and said that the mail was here.

Quickly looking through the bills she stopped at an envelope that was addressed to the charity. Opening the letter she saw that it only contained one thing. A check. She read the money amount and her hands flew to her mouth and the check fluttered to the ground.

Two million dollars was the dollar amount.

Tears of joy streamed down her face. She quickly thanked the anonymous donator and quickly wrote a letter to Wild Tiger. The charity was going to survive; everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>Please review with any thoughts or criticism. Have a great day!<p> 


End file.
